


fuckyoursolarsystem

by bennyslegs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyslegs/pseuds/bennyslegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't keep trying to cheat death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuckyoursolarsystem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanart for the amazing http://textsfromjohnandsherlock.tumblr.com
> 
> If you haven't discovered texts already, you really ought to give it a go. 
> 
> If you're interested in seeing any more of my art, go here: http://bennyslegs.tumblr.com/tagged/myart
> 
> :)


End file.
